With You No Matter What
by babigurl21793
Summary: Dom tries to fix things with Mia; it doesn't go well. Tumblr Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP telling Person B that they would follow them into hell if they asked them to. *Somehow Mia became the bad guy* **I own nothing. This is purely for fun.**


I was sitting in the backyard trying to teach Buster some tricks when I heard Dom's car pull into the drive; and just from the way that he sounded going into the house, I knew that his visit hadn't gone well.

After months of barely any contact Mia called Dom and asked him to come over to her apartment so that they could talk; saying that she wanted to try and put the whole situation behind them, but I didn't trust it. Mia and Dom are alike in a lot of ways; one of those ways being that they don't take kindly to someone taking what they consider to be theirs. And whether or not either of them want to admit it; Mia considered me hers long before Dom did and I doubt that she'll ever let that go.

I told Dom that I had a bad feeling about the whole situation, but he said that had to try. Mia and Dom are all that's left of their family and he wanted to at least try to fix this so that we they could be a family again. I had hoped for Dom's sake that Mia would be serious about fixing their relationship and moving on, but I should've known that that wasn't the case. Walking Buster back into the house I set him up in the laundry room with some food and fresh water then went out to find Dom.

I found him upstairs in our bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall. He had this look on his face that I always hated to see; it was look Dom had right before he decided to something drastic. I had to try and talk him out of whatever was going on in his mind.

"Dom, what happened?' I asked him quietly; I walked over and sat down beside him on the bed. It was a while before he answered me.

"Just thinking over what Mia told me. Wondering if it's true?" from the way he sounded I could only imagine what she said; both the Toretto's were known to hit below the belt when it came to arguing. Looking at Dom I realized how tense his shoulders were; almost like he was expecting a fight.

I leaned over and started to rub his back and shoulders in hopes of calming him down.

"What did she say?" I asked.

Dom let out a humorless laugh that made me feel sick to my stomach.

"She told me that I was like poison; that I draw people in and destroy them. She brought up Jesse and Letty; told me that it was my fault. She said that once I let someone in I never let them go; said that I ruined her life and that I was going to ruin yours. She told me that I had already started ruining yours; said that it started when you let me go the first time." He told me quietly, his voice was so dull, so detached from any emotion what so ever.

If I was angry with Mia before this, I was furious with her now. How dare she! How dare she blame Dom for anything that has happened in the past! I could tell by the way that Dom was talking and the fact that he wouldn't look at me that he was beginning to believe what Mia said was true; that he was responsible for what happened.

"Dom, nothing that has happened in the past is your fault. You didn't make Jesse, Letty, Mia, Vince or myself do anything Dom. We're all adults, anything that we've done has been our choice and ours alone. We all knew the risks when it came to doing the shit that we do and we still choose to follow through. That's on us, not you.

Mia's just hurt right now, and she's realizing that she's spent her life living for everyone but herself and she hates it. And rather than being an adult and taking responsibility for her actions, she's looking for someone to blame; you Dom, she wants to blame you. And as far ruining my life? What have you ruined? I'm happier here with you than I have been anywhere else. The only thing that I would change about the past is that it took me so long to admit to the both of us that I loved you."

He still didn't look like he believed me so, I got down and looked him dead in the eyes to make sure that he understood me.

"Dom, I love you ok. If you asked me I would follow to hell and back and not because you asked me to. I would do it for the simple fact that I love you and just like you would do anything for me; I would do anything for you. I realized that when I let you go; I knew that I couldn't live with myself if I was responsible for you going back to prison. I knew then that I loved you; I just never imagined that you'd love me back. And there's nothing that anyone can say or do, much less Mia, to make me love you any less Dom."

I reached up and pulled Dom into a hug, burying my face in his neck, hoping that I got through to him. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, I felt Dom wrap his arms around me and pull me tighter to him.

"I love you Bri, so much."

"I love you too Dom. Always have always will."


End file.
